


Day 2080

by misschevalier



Series: so many days [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Jack centric, Multi, The Last of Us AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misschevalier/pseuds/misschevalier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1469.<br/>I love you all so much.</p>
<p>Day 2080.<br/>I’m so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 2080

**Author's Note:**

> It's been since I wanted to write this one and I powered through it instead of doing my homework, I'm the worst. This kind of a sequel of [Day 452](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2226849) but can be read as a stand alone, don't worry. 
> 
> **BTW, TRIGGER WARNING** : suicide mention, blood and death.
> 
> It's sad but I hope you enjoy it! ♥

Day 1469.

I love you all so much.

+

Day 1471.

We were separated from Ray in Austin.

We are now in our way to San Antonio.

Why the universe has to be an asshole?

+

Day 1482.

One good soldier gave me more paper.

I’m thankful but right now, I’m not in the mood to write.

+

Day 1493.

I feel that physically I cannot write.

+

Day  1505.

It has been thirty-six days since we got taken.

I know it because I wrote on my journal _day 1468._

That was the day we left Austin behind but more important, we left Ray behind.

Well, we didn’t let him behind.

We were separated violently.

I remember perfectly when Geoff told us that Ray was there, all of us turned our heads and there he was. Before any of us could say anything, the truck’s doors closed on us and the last thing I remember was Ray’s eyes filled with fear.

Sincerely, it’s not the best memory to have.

They drove us to San Antonio, a three hour drive that seemed it would never end.

In the drive, Geoff tried to put pressure on Ryan’s wounded leg, because it didn’t matter how much he screamed to the soldiers sitting in the front, they didn’t do anything to help him.

When the truck finally stopped and the doors opened, soldiers took us and pushed us out. Michael was screaming when he saw a few soldiers taking Ryan in the opposite way but I did my best to stop him before they shot him dead.

We’re in, what it seemed, an old jail.

We don’t know why we are here.

We don’t know anything about Ray.

Ryan came back to us two days ago, his wound treated and he had gained a little color on his face.

Geoff and the boys are sleeping and I’d love to accompany them, but I’m too scared.

Too scared of what is going to happen to us.

+

Day 1509.

Michael fell sick and the soldiers wanted to kill him.

They say he’s infected, and even when Geoff and I have been arguing about that if they scan him he’ll come up clean, they won’t believe us.

Gavin is curled up, sleeping with Michael and, even when I’m a few feet away from them, I can see how Michael is shivering badly. Ryan’s sitting in the floor next to them, checking every few minutes Michael’s forehead, even Gavin’s, just in case he caught it too.

Geoff is pacing around the room, in silence.

I’m hoping he gets better soon.

+

Day 1513.

A few days ago, the soldiers came into the room and took Geoff away from us.

(I stupidly tried to stop them and they responded me with their pistol grip to my face.)

Today, the door opened and the pushed a bruised Geoff to us.

Michael caught him when he stumbled forwards and sat him in the floor, trying not to cry at the look of his swollen face; I just held him in my arms because I thought we were going to lose him- I was sure he was going to die on the soldiers arms and that was going to be his end.

I’m just thankful he’s alive.

Geoff’s now resting. His head is on Gavin’s lap, who’s muttering sweet things trying to make him feel better. Maybe that’s not going to cure his wounds (mental and physical wounds) but, in this situation, it’s quite heartwarming hearing someone telling you “I love you.”

I love you.

+

Day 1519.

Geoff’s looking a lot better.

His face is not so swollen and now he can breathe a lot better than before. He says that his chest doesn’t hurt that much but neither of us believe him.

We know our Geoff.

+

Day 1523.

Gavin asked one of his “What if” questions.

Ryan’s answer was the quickest yet funniest of all.

We laughed so hard that the soldiers came to us and tell us to shut up.

Geoff kept giggling when he remembered the answer.

+

Day 1528.

All of us are very confused why we are here.

They’re _taking_ care of us: giving us food, water, all the things.

But… why San Antonio? Why us?

Well, maybe Geoff knows, but we know that it’s not the time to ask him- he’s injured still and we don’t know how much it’s going to take for him to heal those mental wounds.

Ryan and I have been talking, but even for much we try to think about it, we have no clue.

We were just another group of survivors.

That’s all.

+

Day 1533.

Michael started talking about his days with Ray around New York City.

He starts laughing and giggling, and Gavin can’t help but laugh too, because god, Ray was always that kind of person you want to be around and have fun with him.

Both of them ended crying afterwards.

Ray wasn’t there to comfort them.

+

Day 1540.

There are rumors about us around the jail.

Geoff told us that he heard they’re going to move us to Washington.

Now, I get that Washington is the capital, but it’s been long gone since everything in there has fallen.

Or that’s what they say.

We aren’t sure of what is going to happen to us.

To us and to all the people that’s here with us.

+

Day 1552.

I can’t sleep.

Even when I have the boys around me, there’s something missing.

Well, someone.

I miss Ray.

I miss his smile, his laugh, his glasses and his lovely brown eyes.

I just miss him.

+

Day 1557.

They returned our bags today.

It was obvious that they took out all of our weapons: guns and knives.

Surprisingly enough, everything else was there: some snacks, our shirts and jackets, even some ration cards.

Nothing made sense.

Even when we were really confused, I felt the universe smiled at me when I found an old photo on one of Geoff’s bag pockets: this photo has been taking years before the apocalypse started.

All of us were sitting on a picnic table- it was on Burnie’s house. I remembered Ashley took that photo, because she said that we looked _way too cute_ just like that, having fun and laughing.

(Geoff was sitting next to Ryan, whose arm was slung around the older man’s shoulders, pulling him closer. Gavin was laughing and Michael had his mouth opened as if he was arguing but you could still see a smile forming on the corner of his lips. Ray had his face buried on his arm, I remembered that he was trying to clean the tears out of his eyes, and I was just smiling at all of them.)

I miss those days.

+

Day 1563.

Gavin was taken away and even Geoff tried to pull him into the room, again the soldiers threaten to shoot. Gavin begged to let him go and that everything would be fine.

I wasn’t sure if I had to believe him.

+

Day 1571.

All of us were sleeping when we heard screaming on the hallway.

Michael tried to get up and walk to the door, but Geoff stopped him midway.

“Get back,” he said and Michael was about to protest when the screaming came closer, as if everything was happening in front of our door.

That’s when we realized that those were Gavin’s screams.

“Gavin!” Geoff ran to the door and started banging into it. Ryan ran behind him, screaming Gavin’s name over and over again when finally the doors opened and the soldiers threw him inside.

Ryan pulled him into his arms and he started crying.

Neither of us had even seen Gavin cry and broke our hearts.

After that, we couldn’t sleep and we just huddle together, keeping Gavin safe.

We realized, later that day, that Gavin was screaming because one of the soldiers was biting him and yes, he had an awful bite mark on his shoulder.

That night, after the talk Ryan and I always have, we realized why we were here.

Why they were taking care of us.

Everything connected: food is getting low, more infected are showing every day, people are hungry.

What’s going to solve everything?

We are the food.

The government is going to kill us and sell us as meat.

How great.

+

Day 1579.

They’re saying that maybe in a few days we’re leaving to Washington.

Only Ryan and I know why, we don’t have the balls to tell Geoff, Gavin or Michael.

Ignorance is happiness.

+

Day 1584.

A bomb went off outside today.

All the building shook and I only remember holding Michael in my arms.

After that, nothing else happened that day.

+

Day 1589.

Today Gavin and Michael realized that their Team Nice Dynamite necklaces (the creeper head and the diamond) weren’t on their bags, then they realized that they left them in Austin.

Afterwards, they thought about Ray and that set the mood all day long.

+

Day 1595.

In a few days they’re moving out of here.

San Antonio – Dallas – Washington.

It’s going to be a hell of a ride.

+

Day 1604.

Today they took us out of the room and we left the building.

It was so strange seeing the outside.

They loaded us into a truck, just like the one that brought us in, and then we left.

Dallas was only a few hours away but it took us almost all day to get there.

Why?

We aren’t sure.

+

Day 1626.

I haven’t been able to write a lot.

Well, I haven’t been able to do a lot of things.

I can’t sleep, eat and I feel I can’t walk but I get forced to.

It’s not good.

+

Day 1631.

Hey Jack,

Remember that we care for you a lot and that we love you even more.

I’m pretty sure someday all of us will be together again.

Don’t give up, please.

I love you, beardo.

Try to keep a sweet smile on your face.

-Ryan.

+

Day 1637.

No, I didn’t cry when I saw Ryan’s note.

It’s just something in my eye.

+

Day 1649.

We’re still on Dallas.

I’m not sure what we are waiting.

+

Day 1654.

For the first time in years, Geoff and I had a discussion.

It hurt so much.

We were talking about Ray and then, suddenly, we were screaming at each other, blaming for everything that had happened that day. Ryan was quiet all the time and Gavin just looked at us with fear, as if we were monsters.

Michael was the one who made us shut the fuck up.

We haven’t talk since then.

+

Day 1659.

I woke up with Geoff curled on my chest, muttering softly apologizes.

I couldn’t blame him.

I hugged him closer and said “sorry”.

+

Day 1666.

What a bad day, today it started raining so badly that we had to be evacuated.

We stood in the rain for _half an hour_.

What kind of evacuation is that?

+

Day 1671.

Tomorrow we are finally moving to Washington.

Ryan and I heard the soldiers coming over to our cell, we were actually scared for the first time.

We knew that there wasn’t escape to this.

Geoff asked what was wrong.

I shook my head and answered “nothing.”

I hate lying to Geoff.

+

Day 1679.

We were ambushed.

At one point we were sitting on the truck, all in silence, and suddenly we were all upside down and tumbling as if we were _ping pong_ balls.

Gunshots and silence.

I groaned, feeling Michael’s weight on me.

The door was slightly open, Gavin gave it a kick and it gave in.

The afternoon light hit us and we got out as quickly as we could.

Gavin helped me, then looked around to notice the soldiers were dead.

(We didn’t know if it was because the impact or if it was another thing.)

Michael helped Geoff but when we realized, his clothes were bloody.

He started looking around for wounds on Geoff’s body then we remembered who was sitting next to him the whole ride, besides me. Michael entered the truck again and we heard him gasp, then Ryan’s scream.

God, Ryan… he wasn’t fine.

A metal stick pierced his side and he was bleeding terribly.

We did our best to get him out of there, attend his wounds and move out of there.

We found a little plain the top of a hill and we made our base there.

Neither of us could sleep that night.

+

Day 1680.

I found Michael crying while he on his watch.

I sat down next to him and he just fell into my arms.

“I don’t want to lose him,” he repeated over and over again. “I don’t want to lose Ryan.”

I told him that everything was going to be fine.

That he was going to make it.

+

Day 1682.

Ryan woke up today shivering, with fever and his wound bleeding ever more.

Now I’m not so sure he’s going to be totally fine.

+

Day 1683.

Ryan sat us down and started saying goodbye.

Gavin didn’t want to let go Ryan’s hand and Geoff could barely hold himself together.

He’s not going to make it.

Dawn was already falling when Geoff and Gavin fell asleep at Michael’s soft voice singing at Ryan.

+

Day 1684.

It’s probably 2 in the morning and we woke up hearing Gavin’s sobs.

We knew what it meant.

He didn’t make it.

+

Day 1685.

Geoff dug a hole and we buried him there.

Gavin and Michael went out to pick flowers because they didn’t want to see anything.

We understood.

+

Day 1697.

I remember when at the Achievement Hunter office we were four at one point on its history:

Geoff, Michael, Gavin and me.

When after many years we started growing and we ended being something like twelve, I said many, many, many times jokingly that I missed when we were a small group.

Now, I regret that those words more than ever.

+

Day 1712.

We’re moving to another state. We aren’t sure where we are and we aren’t sure we want to know.

We are just walking.

Day after day, night after night.

That’s it.

+

Day 1738.

Gavin woke up screaming Ryan’s name.

Michael and I were awake, and we got startled by Gavin’s broken voice crying Ryan’s name.

We froze and we didn’t know what to do.

Geoff shook Gavin awake and the brit woke up with tears rolling off his face, and as soon as he could, put his arms around Geoff’s chest, hiding his face on the man’s neck, still crying.

Geoff looked at us before caressing Gavin’s back softly, comforting him.

After that, Michael fell asleep with his head on my shoulder.

+

Day 1743.

Without wanting to, I opened my notebook and it opened exactly on the page where Ryan’s note was.

I cried the first time I read it, and now I’m cannot hold myself together.

I’m sorry if a few of my words can’t be read.

+

Day 1765.

I don’t feel like writing and I’m pretty sure that the rain and the thunder have something to do with it.

I miss my boys.

I miss Ray and I miss Ryan.

I miss Austin.

I miss everything that we had.

+

Day 1800.

Jack fell sick a few days ago.

It’s been a while since I have seen him sit down and write in this notebook of his.

Hey Jack, have I ever told you that I adore your handwriting? It’s so pretty is ridiculous.

I’m not sure how to write in this, like, what do you say? Well, I know a few things that I have to say but, do I tell you or you’re writing for someone else? For us? For someone in a future that finds it and reads it? It’s strange.

Jack has been feeling blue since Ryan died. It hurt us all, believe me, but I think that Jack feels as if he lost his soulmate. I mean, they almost had the same voice, that’s something, right?

I wish you get better, Jack. I don’t want to lose you too. Who’s going to hold me at night and tell me that everything is going to be fine even when we know that is not going to be fine? Who’s going to cut my beard and my hair? Who’s going to hold my hand when I’m scared in the night?

Get better Jack.

I promise we’ll take the best care of you.

We love you.

-Geoff L. Ramsey.

+

Day 1807.

Thank you Geoff.

Thanks for taking care of me.

I love you too.

+

Day 1816.

Today Geoff kept singing “Rum and Coca Cola” from the Andrew Sisters over and over again.

It was so bizarre hearing him singing that or even singing that at all.

It got to a point where Gavin and Michael joined him and they were the Andrew Sisters in soul.

It was quite spectacular seeing them smile and laugh likes that.

+

Day 1826.

Today is the fifth year since I started writing about everything that happened in our lives.

It’s been a long time.

Sometimes I ask myself if the people I once met are alive.

Is Caiti still alive somewhere in the world? Is Burnie and Ashley still together? Did Kerry, Miles, Arryn and Kyle got to California safely? Are Joel and Adam traveling together?

I may never known.

+

Day 1840.

Gavin and Geoff had, for the first time in many, many years, the famous discussion of “I give you money for one year if you…” but I don’t remember exactly what they were saying.

Michael was laughing crazily though.

+

Day 1872.

♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥

I remembered that Ray used to sign his name with a heart.

I just wanted to draw hearts all over the page.

♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥  ♥

+

Day 1891.

Today we found some suburbs and most of the houses seem fine. Some of them have missing walls and even floors, the nature consumed them quickly.

We decided to stay here for a few days.

+

Day 1903.

We found some food and some supplies laying around, and what really surprised us was that neither of them were past due. For the first time in years, we could cook beans and eat a warm food that night.

The universe seemed to smile at us.

+

Day 1920.

Forget everything I said about the universe.

The universe is the biggest piece of shit.

Gavin and I stayed on the little living room on one of the houses when we saw Geoff and Michael walking up the little stairs. I was about to greet them when I noticed what Michael had on his hands:

A bright purple hoodie and a bag.

I looked up at Geoff and he was crying.

“Ray.”

That’s all he needed to said.

“Is he…?

Geoff nodded.

I felt my heart jump and crash on the floor.

“Yes.”

That was enough.

+

Day 1926.

I had to see him.

I told Geoff and Michael to get me where his body was. Neither of them wanted to and I just walked out of the house without any of them.

After a few minutes walking, Geoff took my hand and led me in silence.

When we got there, I observed Ray’s body (the hole and the dry blood on his forehead) and I walked outside to throw up. He wasn’t Ray anymore, he was a corpse, a skeleton. I told Geoff that we had to bury him, we couldn’t let him there.

We did it.

We returned to Michael and Gavin quite late but we returned to them.

+

Day 1930.

I spent my days reading my old journal.

Not my entries, but Ray’s.

“ _Remember that I loved you like nobody else; all of you were the most important thing in my life and I don’t regret any decision I did but I’m sorry for not trying harder_. –Ray ♥”

“ _If you find my body, please, don’t look at it_.”

_"I can’t sleep and I miss their arms wrapped around me."_

_"I miss them a lot."_

_"I’m really tired."_

+

Day 1935.

Today I realized that Ryan died without knowing that Ray shot himself.

Today I realized that Ray died without knowing that Ryan died because of an infection.

They died thinking each other was alive.

That’s sad.

+

Day 1949.

Gavin and Michael found their necklaces on Ray’s bag.

They started using it.

Geoff now keeps Ryan and Ray’s jackets on his bag.

+

Day 1954.

Now we left the suburbs (they hurt way too much) and now we’re walking somewhere.

Where?

We don’t know.

Right now, we aren’t sure of anything.

+

Day 1968.

A few days ago, while we were walking on the highway, a horde of infected appeared out of nowhere.

We _barely_ escaped.

One of the infected almost bit Gavin- if Michael wasn’t there, we have lost him too.

We shoot and ran and yelled and I’m not sure how we made it alive.

We’re right now on a building that seemed to be a complex of apartments and there’s stuff still here: beds, food, sheets, clothes. We don’t know if we are lucky or just stupid and we fell on the Hunter’s trap.

We think of staying in here for a while.

+

Day 1972.

Last night was the first night in years where neither of us stayed up to guard.

All of us huddle on the small bed in the corner and hold each other.

I’m not sure who started all, but I remember feeling Michael’s lips on mine, kissing me gently, and his hips pressing against mine. Gavin’s hands were wandering on Michael’s chest and Geoff’s were caressing my skin, lifting up my shirt.

At some point, Geoff was on his knees with Michael’s back pressed against his chest, Gavin’s fingers working around the redhead man’s pants, kissing his pelvis and pushing the pants down slowly.

When I noticed, Michael was bouncing slowly on Geoff’s cock and Gavin was kissing him harsh as if he was the air he needed to breathe, his hands leaving marks anywhere he could.

Michael’s moans were like music to my ears, a sound that I’m sure each one of us had missed. I just watched, because god, this didn’t happen every day and I wanted observe and remember every second of it.

When Michael came, he was breathless, shivering and his expression was blissful. Gavin, in desperation, sat in my lap and pulled my cock out of my pants, then with his spit, started getting off together. I kissed so hard that I think I left bruises on his lip.

Gavin’s kisses got to my neck, biting me softly.

At some point, between the pants and the moans, I heard Gavin sob.

He came with a broken moan, his wet hand pressing our dicks together. I came and after I came crashing from cloud nine, I felt his tears falling on my shoulders.

“I miss them.”

“I know you do.”

After that, we all fell asleep.

+

Day 1978.

We decided that, even when that building was very nice, we couldn’t stay.

Something told us that we couldn’t stay.

We started moving south, or that’s what we think.

+

Day 1984.

I’m not sure how the universe works.

We were walking down the highway when we noticed some people standing on the other side. Geoff drew his gun out and started walking towards them but before we knew, Gavin was running at the people.

I never remember feeling so much fear in a single second.

“Meg, Barbara! Oh my god!” he started screaming and, before we knew, the girls opened their arms and hugged Gavin. Lindsay was running towards Michael, both of them holding each other tight, hiding their faces on each other’s necks. Barbara looked at Geoff and hugged us both, smile plastered on her face.

It was incredibly how much the girls had changed.

Lindsay and Meg had their hair short; Lindsay kept hers on a pony tail.  Both Meg and Lindsay’s hair was on their natural color- only a few pieces of their hair were still on the bright colors.

“Where are Ray and Ryan?” Lindsay asked, before giving me a hug. I looked down and shook my head. “Oh no,” she said, her expression becoming painful. “They-”

“No,” Geoff answered quickly enough. “It’s quite a long story, Linds.”

She nodded and then hugged Geoff as if it was her father, after so many years of not seeing each other.

“Where’s Jeremy? He left with you, right?” Michael asked Lindsay, and she shook her head.

“He- you know. It wasn’t good.” Michael just pulled her into a hug, telling her that everything was alright.

We walked until we found were the girls had their base.

They had made a little book store their fortress, and sincerely, they looked like the queens of it.

We talked all night.

And I suddenly forgot about everything that happened the prior months.

+

Day 1985.

Lindsay cried when we told her what happened with Ryan.

I knew that they were best friends but what surprised us was that, before Michael and Ryan united our weird relationship, they had something with Lindsay.

Both of them.

Ryan, Michael and Lindsay.

Lot more than casual sex and kisses.

Geoff didn’t looked that surprised and he wasn’t upset, to Michael’s relief.

Meg and Gavin spend the whole afternoon talking and sharing some touches here and there.

Barbara she was terribly sad about Ray but tried to make things easier saying that maybe he reunited us. Then she sat down with us and told us what happened between the last time we saw each other and now.

God, our girls became women and we didn’t know.

They are fucking tough.

+

Day 1993.

We’re really thinking in staying with the girls.

Geoff is thinking about it, mostly because Gavin and Michael are happy with them. They are really enjoying being with Barbara, Lindsay, and Meg, also, we are already four. It’s just like Achievement Hunter was dividing: first Ryan, then Ray, and who know, Michael and Gavin.

I think he’s starting to think about leaving them with the girls.

They staying, not us.

Just Geoff and I.

We’ll see.

+

Day 1996.

Gavin heard us talking about leaving and he obviously was against the idea.

Michael heard all the noise our brit was making and, when he understood, he was on Gavin’s side.

We’re leaving in a few days.

+

Day 2003.

I heard Lindsay and Michael talking last night.

They were talking about Ryan.

I think I heard Lindsay sniff, or maybe it was Michael.

I’m not sure.

+

Day 2002.

Saying goodbye to Lindsay, Meg and Barbara was horrible.

I remember seeing Michael kissing Lindsay, his hands on both sides of her face. Meg couldn’t get herself out of Gavin’s embrace- I obviously could see that she didn’t want to break the hug. Barbara kissed our cheeks and wished for us to stay safe and be good.

We started walking south while they walked west and neither of us could look back.

+

Day 2007.

Very funny Barbara.

She drew a dick at the end of the notebook.

Very funny.

+

Day 2018.

Geoff and I were walking side by side when I heard him let out a painful gasp.

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked him.

“I remembered Griffon,” he answered.

We didn’t talk the rest of the way.

+

Day 2021.

A clicker scared the shit out of us when he appeared out of nowhere.

We’re now hiding on a gas station, waiting for the horde to leave.

I’m not sure how we are alive.

+

Day 2025.

I don’t feel like writing anymore.

We don’t know where we are or where we are going.

We are tired of killing things.

We aren’t sure if we want to go back to Austin or go somewhere else.

We aren’t sure if we made a right decision of leaving the girls behind.

We aren’t sure of ANYTHING.

I’M NOT SURE OF ANYTHING.

I’m so sorry, I broke the paper.

+

Day 2029.

I dreamed about Ray and Ryan.

I felt as if they were calling me, but I’m pretty sure that wasn’t the case.

I’m not sure.

+

Day 2036.

I did some calculations and today is Ray’s birthday.

I didn’t want to tell the boys.

They’re optimistic and I can’t let down that.

+

Day 2039.

We are tired.

I’m afraid we’ll end up like Ray.

I’m scared.

+

Day 2044.

Life’s hard, you know?

Right now, it’s the hardest.

It requires a lot of us to walk because we are tired, _too_ tired. Food is running out and we haven’t found anything along the way. All the trees are dead, the highways are collapsed because there’s cars there that no one uses, there’s dead bodies everywhere and infected.

We aren’t sure if there are any spores around and we aren’t even sure if we breathed them.

Geoff’s expression is a tired one- more tired than before.

Gavin and Michael are trying to give us encouragement to keep walking, but I’m not sure how much are we going to endure. Day’s are getting longer and longer, and I know they’re noticed that we aren’t as fast or strong as before.

I love them to dead.

I’m so tired.

+

Day 2059.

We were separated from Ray in Austin.

We stayed in San Antonio before they moved us to Dallas.

Midway to Dallas, we were ambushed and Ryan died because of that.

Few months later, we found Ray’s dead body.

Now, we aren’t sure where we are going or what are we going to do.

I wish this never happened.

The universe is a fucking asshole and I hate him.

+

Day 2060.

Hey boys, if you ever read this, remember that I love you to dead.

You’re amazing, it’s incredible how lucky I’m.

+

Day 2076.

Today Geoff asked me if this never happened, if we would be still together.

All of us.

I told him yes.

He looked happy.

+

Day 2080.

I’m so sorry.

I love you so much.

-Jack.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr♥.](http://somespontaneouswriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
